Content providers provide content such as audio, video and combinations thereof to a large number of users. For example, a particular television show may be broadcast to users throughout the country. This means that often a content provider may provide content to users that may not be relevant to all users. For example, in a television commercial for a department store, the address given may not be the closest store location for a particular user.
Also, some content providers may struggle to find advertisers and/or increase the number of viewers for particular content. Similarly, advertisers may desire to increase the number of customers, orders, and the like. In this case, content providers may wish to provide incentives (such as coupons) to encourage users to watch their content. However, in many instances it may be difficult to provide incentives to a particular user without providing the incentives to a larger audience as well. Similarly, it may be difficult to determine if a particular user has actually watched a specific content or simply received the information (such as a coupon code) from another source.
In some instances, certain messages or other information may be overlaid on top of a particular content. For example, public service messages, website data (e.g., uniform resource locators “URL”), enhanced news information (e.g., storm warnings) and so on. In these instances, a portion of the video content may be blocked and/or interrupted as the message/information is overlaid on top of the content. These messages may be provided to all users or a select group of users and may be controlled by a content provider.